


Invisible Possessions

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Staraccusemas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Peter gives Ronan a gift and one time he receives one from Ronan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/gifts).



> Dear Seaki :)  
> Here is a fic for your prompt: "5 + 1 Gift Giving? 5 times Peter gives Ronan a gift and one time he receives one from Ronan"  
> I hope I also added enough tenderness to it!

“What is that?“ Ronan asked. He lay on the bed, a portable screen in his hands that he had been reading a report on until one second ago, and was now suspiciously eyeing Peter who just had entered the room. Peter smiled at him.

“It’s a gift!” he explained joyfully, holding up a box. “I saw it and I thought you might like it. Come on, open it!”

He sat on the edge of the bed and put the box on Ronan’s lap. Ronan frowned, unsure whether he really wanted to know what was in that box. He was pretty sure that he would _not_ like its contents. But how could he resist these hopeful, big, happy eyes of his lover which stared at him in excitement and anticipation, waiting for Ronan’s reaction on seeing what the Terran had bought for him? Like a cat putting a dead mouse to your feet. Ronan sighed and put the screen aside. Peter watched him with that big smile on his face that Ronan loved so much but also hated, cause it made him far too soft. He opened the box and stared at what lay inside.

“It’s a hat!” Peter explained before Ronan even asked. “It will keep your head warm, now that it’s getting cold outside!” He took the hat out of the box and placed it on Ronan’s head. “It’s called a beanie,” he kept on blabbering while he adjusted the hat over Ronan’s ears. “I didn’t know whether to get you a grey or a black one. Or maybe dark blue. But I decided on dark grey, cause I thought it suits you better. Black is too dark for your skin, I think.”

He let go of the hat and leaned back to study his work. Then he nodded in contentment.

“Yep, suits you great,” he stated. “Hats look really good on you! It’s cute somehow. Naaaaw. But also super hot. I wanna cuddle and screw you at the same time. … Okay, I kinda always do. What do you say? Do you like it?”

Ronan stared at Peter darkly, “Are you kidding me” written in his eyes. Peter’s smile widened.

“I knew you’d like it!” he exclaimed, grabbing the now empty box and putting it aside. “I could have gone for earlaps as well, but I thought a beanie would keep your whole head warm. Since you don’t have hair and all. Sometimes I wonder what your haircolour would be. Probably black or something. Huh. Well, we’ll never find out. Which is probably better anyway. It would be disturbing to see you with hair.”

He leaned back again and looked at Ronan happily, ignoring the death-glare the Kree was shooting him. “So,” he asked instead, “are we screwing and cuddling now or what?”

Ronan wanted to kill Peter. Badly. Just shoving the “beanie” in his mouth and seeing him suffocate. Instead he leaned forward and kissed him on his stupid mouth. Peter giggled softly and wrapped his arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is that?” Ronan asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing his breakfast. He was almost done, but now he had to stop because Peter was leaning in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. It was frightening. When Peter grinned like that, he had something terrible planned.

“It’s a gift!” Peter replied excitedly. “A gift from me to you!”

Ronan frowned slightly, remembering the last gift Peter had so joyfully given him. Suspiciously, he eyed the box Peter was holding in his hands.

“You’re gonna love it!” the Terran promised. “It’s awesome! You will use it everyday, I swear!”

Ronan’s frown deepened. Use it? What had Peter bought for him?

“Open it!” Peter demanded and came towards the table, putting the box down in front of Ronan’s plate. “Open it, I wanna see how you like it!”

 _Not at all, probably,_ Ronan thought. But he put his knife down and reached for the box. It was quite heavy, not as light as he had expected it to be. He had to admit that he was kinda curious now. So he did Peter and himself a favour and opened the little box. Inside was…

“A mug?” he asked. Well, that actually _was_ quite handy. He drank coffee every morning (one of the few things Terra had done right) and he hated to choose a mug, because no one here really bothered to do the dishes on a regular basis and you never knew who had used it last. But with his very own mug, he could solve this problem by just taking it to his room and keeping it there until he needed it again. No one would complain, since no one could claim this mug, except for he himself.

“Take it out!” Peter said. “I got it personalised!”

… Oh oh…

Ronan carefully took the mug out of the box. It was black and had silver writing on it. ‘#1 Accuser’, it read. Ronan couldn’t help but actually smirk a little.

“You like it!” Peter smiled. “Are you liking it?”

“Yes,” Ronan admitted. “I do.” He placed the mug in front of him and grabbed the coffee pot. “I will use it right away.”

Peter smiled happily and sat beside him at the table. Ronan filled his new mug and then placed his arm around Peter to pull him close.

“May I have a sip?” his lover asked and reached out for the mug.

“No,” Ronan denied and grabbed it himself. “This is only mine. Not even you will be allowed to drink from it.”

Peter grinned. “You really like it then,” he said. “Good.”

Ronan gave an approving sound and rewarded his Terran with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

“What is that?” Ronan asked. He was sitting on the bed once more, trying to repair a broken blaster. He had been trained to fix nearly any sort of weapon there was, so even though it was beneath his dignity to fix broken things, he did it for practice.

Peter stood in the doorway, smiling widely. It was a soft, loving smile, the smile he sometimes had when he looked at Ronan and realised that he was very much in love with him. Ronan knew it all too well.

“It’s a gift,” Peter said. He held something in his arms, not even wrapped. It looked fluffy. Ronan hated it already. But the look on Peter’s face was so warm and tender that he couldn’t say that out loud.

“What is it this time?” Ronan wanted to know and put aside the tools. He didn’t want Peter to think that he didn’t want to talk to him. He loved talking to Peter, no matter how annoying it could be.

“It’s… me. Kind of.”

Ronan raised his brows. Peter came to the bed and placed the fluffy something in Ronan’s lap. It was a stuffed animal. Ronan didn’t really know how to react.

“It’s a teddy bear,” Peter explained. “I dressed it up like me, so you can cuddle it when I am away. See?”

Ronan studied the bear in his lap. Its fur was golden-reddish, lighter than Peter’s own hair. It was wearing brown trousers, a grey shirt and a red leather coat. And it smiled widely and stupidly. It actually looked quite similar to Peter indeed, Ronan had to admit.

“You are never away from me,” the Kree said while still looking at the bear. It had black eyes instead of green ones. He liked green eyes better.

“But just in case,” Peter responded. Ronan suppressed a sigh.

“Do I need to get you a bear like this too?” he asked, picking it up from his lap and placing it on his pillow.

Peter shook his head. “You don’t have to,” he said. “Would be cute though.”

Ronan tried not to shake his head at the Terran. Instead he shoved the broken blaster and his tools aside a bit further and pulled Peter into his arms.

“I will get you one,” he promised. “A blue one, that looks annoyed and grumpy.”

“Will it also grumble when I hug-attack it at night?” Peter asked, snuggling against his Kree lover.

“Yes,” Ronan said. “And it will bite you when you try to steal its pillow.”

Peter giggled. Ronan kissed him on the head. Then he kept on holding him like that until Peter’s desire to cuddle would be gone.


	4. Chapter 4

“What is that?” Ronan asked. He sat on the bed, two little devices lying in front of him that he was checking and exchanging data on. Peter grinned over at him from the doorway.

He held something in his hands that looked a lot like folded fabric, a horrible light colour, something off-white. Ronan dearly hoped it wasn’t meant for him, as he would never wear something as awful as that. His guts told him differently, though.

“It’s a gift!” Peter said. Of course. What else?

“Again?” Ronan asked, deleting a file. “You are gifting me a lot of things, lately.”

“It’s cause I love you,” Peter shrugged. “And people who love each other make the other person happy. So I gift you things. There. Are you ready to see it?”

Ronan was not. He sighed and rubbed his temple, forcing himself to stay calm. “I am,” he declared. “Show it to me.”

Peter unfolded the shirt and held it up. Ronan raised his head from the screens, ready to face whatever nonsense it was Peter had come up with this time. But he wasn’t prepared for _this_. He stared at the print of the shirt speechlessly.

Peter cracked up. “It’s called Grumpy Cat!” he squealed in joy. “Isn’t it super cute? It looks just like you! It’s even dark around the eyes, see?”

Ronan saw. And he hated it. Deeply. Passionately. He wanted to burn it til the last fibre of it was gone. But he couldn’t. Not when Peter jumped up and down with it, giggling, having the laugh of his life, apparently. A laughing Peter always melted Ronan’s heart. It was an unfair strategy and he hated that it worked on him.

“Put it on!” the Terran urged. “I wanna see you in it! You have the exact same expression as the cat right now!”

“I won’t put it on,” Ronan said.

Peter pouted. “Aaaaw,” he whined. “But I bought it for you. It’s a present.”

“I won’t wear it,” Ronan determined. “It is terrible.”

“You don’t like my present?”

Ronan fell silent. Peter knew exactly which pitch of his voice and which facial expression made Ronan go soft. For Jonar’s sake, why did he have to _love_ this annoying human so much.

Peter smiled and shook his head. “It’s okay,” he assured Ronan. “I knew you wouldn’t like it. I just thought it was funny.” He came to the bed and sat beside the Kree, pecking his lips. “But your expression was priceless. I wish I had a photo of it.”

Ronan grumbled. Peter grinned and placed another small kiss on his mouth.

“Will you at least cover your pillow with it or something?” he asked.

“No,” Ronan muttered in annoyance. If anything, he would “accidentally” get rid of this shirt when Peter wasn’t looking.

“Aaaw. Then I’m gonna wear it for you instead,” Peter said. He pulled the shirt over his head and pulled at it til it was perfect. “How do I look?” he wanted to know. “Is it like looking in a mirror for you?”

Ronan took the pillow and hit him over the head with it.


	5. Chapter 5

“What is that?” Ronan asked. By now the question sounded a bit more like a routine than actual interest. He very well knew what Peter’s answer would be. Yet he still waited for it. And Peter didn’t disappoint.

“It’s a gift,” he replied, handing Ronan a little box, wrapped in coloured paper. “It’s the last one, I swear. You don’t really seem to like them too much, but this one… I just couldn’t not give it to you. So here.”

Ronan frowned slightly. Peter sounded uncommonly earnest right now and he didn’t like that. Of course Peter wasn’t always goofy or hyper, but when he sounded like this, something serious was going on. Ronan looked at the box in his hands.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Just open it.”

Ronan frowned a bit deeper, but took the lid of the little box. Inside was a cassette.

“… Is that…?”

“Yeah. It’s a mixtape.” Peter had his hands buried in the pockets of his pants and his shoulders pulled up towards his ears a bit. He looked uncomfortable. “I made it myself, with some songs from Terra. New ones, old ones. Just some I thought-… I thought fitting for us. You. Us. I don’t know. I know you don’t like music too much, but it’s how I express myself and I just… wanted to give this to you. That’s all.”

Ronan looked at him. Peter looked serious, a bit sad even, and avoided his gaze. Ronan didn’t like this at all. He knew Peter’s own mixtape reminded him of his mother and was the biggest precious item he owned. Ronan himself hated music, especially Terran, but he knew what it meant to Peter and therefore he knew the value of the gift as well. He sighed soundlessly and brushed his thumb over the plastic.

“Why don’t you get your walkman?” he said. “Then we can listen to it. I want to hear which songs you picked for us.”

Peter raised his head to look at him. “You don’t have to,” he muttered. “I just wanted you to have it and –“

“I want to,” Ronan interrupted him. “And very much so. So please get your walkman.”

Peter looked unsure. “Are you serious…?” he asked. He didn’t trust Ronan’s enthusiasm about this. But Ronan was meaning it. For his Peter he meant it.

“Yes,” he answered. “Get it. Or I will get it myself.”

Peter smiled slightly. Then he left the room to go and get his walkman. Ronan looked back down at the mixtape and brushed his thumb over it once more. He didn’t even care that he would have to listen to awful tunes and terrible lyrics for the next hour or so. It made Peter happy. And what made Peter happy made him happy as well. Happiness. A term that had only become part of his life since he knew Peter.

Peter. Peter meant a lot to him. Everything, in fact. And he knew it was the same the other way round. Why else would Peter practically drown him in presents? Maybe he should return the favour, just for once. Apparently presents meant something to Peter. And it wouldn’t hurt to give him just one present back. Yes. He would do that. He would show Peter how much he cared about him by gifting him something back. But what?

Frowning in deep concentration, Ronan traced the rim of the box with his index finger and racked his brain to think of something that was worthy of his beloved Star-Lord.


	6. Chapter 6

“What is that?” Peter asked all confused as he entered their bedroom. Ronan was sitting on the bed, a little box in his lap and looked over at his lover. He looked ridiculous. He was wearing the beanie Peter had given him, together with the shirt with that grumpy-looking cat on it. It was the first time he was wearing it and he wanted it to be the last time as well…

“It’s a gift,” Ronan answered. “This time I’m the one to give you something.”

Peter blinked with big eyes. “Okay…” he said. “Just give me a moment to comprehend that. And also to get a camera, cause you in that shirt is –“

“No,” Ronan growled. “Close the door and stay here. Or I will keep the gift.”

Peter smirked but closed the door and came over to the bed. He sat down on it opposite to Ronan and looked at the little box in his blue hands.

“You didn’t have to get me something,” he stated.

“I know. But I wanted to.” Ronan handed the box over to his lover. “Open it.”

“Okay~” Peter took the box with a smile on his lips and took off the lid. “… What –“ He grabbed the cord in the box and pulled it out. A little glass vial was hanging from it. “What’s that? It’s… empty.”

“It’s not,” Ronan negated. “You cannot see what’s inside, but it is filled with the most valuable things I have to offer.”

Peter raised his brows and looked at Ronan. The Kree sighed softly.

“Peter,” he began. “You are… the most important thing in my life. I thought I was born to protect Hala and my people. But if I had to choose, I would pick you over everything. I lost my heart to you. My soul. My love, my life and my entire existence. You own my first kiss, my first hug, my first tenderness and my first bonding. Everything I have is in your hands. So there is nothing more that I could give to you. This vial there might look empty, but it’s filled with all that I have to give to you. With every embrace, every kiss, every loving word we spoke. With every extra beat my heart makes cause it is faster when you are around. With every breath you stole from me. With every bit of happiness you ever brought up in my heart. I can’t give you anything more valuable than this, because to me this is all that matters. And you own it already. This vial shall remind you of this. Of every “I love you”, every moment spent together. It doesn’t look like much, but to me it is everything. Everything that counts.”

Peter’s eyes watered up. He looked down at the vial in his palm and took a shaky breath, closing his fingers around it. “I –“ he started. But he couldn’t continue cause his voice broke. Ronan reached out and pulled him into his arms.

“I love you, Peter,” he whispered. “And if you want me to buy you ridiculous shirts or a stuffed animal or a mug, then I will do so. But all that matters, you already own. And I already own everything I need and want in return.”

Peter sniffled and pressed his face against Ronan’s shoulder. “Don’t ever gift me anything again,” he mumbled. “It’s making me cry.”

Ronan laughed softly and sligthly squeezed the Terran. “That’s what I was hoping for,” he said.

Peter pinched him and sniffled again. Ronan squeezed him a bit tighter.

They sat like that for a while until Peter wanted Ronan to let go so he could put the vial on the cord around his neck. Ronan helped him with it and knotted the ends together. Then he kissed Peter in the neck. Peter smiled and leaned against him.

“I love you, Ronan,” he said. Ronan made an approving sound and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you too, Peter.”

“I know. And it is all I need and want.” Ronan made another content sound. “Although,” Peter continued, “it would indeed be nice to get a ridiculous shirt from you. Maybe with a huuuuge heart on it that says: “Ronan loves me” or something. “Ronan’s property”. “I make Ronan moan since 2014”. “I –“”

He squealed as Ronan grabbed him and shoved him backwards onto the bed. Then he giggled as the Kree leaned over him and growled deeply. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

“Make me,” Peter grinned. “Gift me your tongue inside of my mouth. Or your dick inside of my – MH!”

Ronan kissed him passionately and Peter answered the kiss. Not much later his second wish got fulfilled as well.


End file.
